Driven to Desire
by Crowley's-demon-lover
Summary: Sometimes working for the FBI can tough and Jim Sterling needs to blow off some steam. Lucky for him someone comes along volunteering to help him do just that! Rated M


I sat at my desk, tapping away at the keyboard, when the leader of the team I worked for appeared at the door.

"Hi Jim, what do you want?" I asked.

Sterling didn't answer me but just crossed his arms and leant against the doorframe; he was wearing his usual black suit with the black shirt, black silk tie, black trousers and shiny black shoes.

Sterling cleared his throat to get my attention and it was at that moment I realised I'd got carried away looking him over.

"When you've finished mentally undressing me then please, get downstairs; we have to bring somebody in for questioning."

I ran my left hand over my face, trying to hide my cheeks that were red with embarrassment. "S-sorry," I stuttered.

"Follow me, now if you will," Sterling turned and stalked down the hallway towards the car park.

When I had reached the car and opened the passenger door, Sterling was sat in the drivers seat tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry, Jim . . .I didn't mean anything by it," I said, once inside.

"It's not respectful to lie to those in charge, Sherrie," he started up the car and looked at me from the side of his eyes. "I feel flattered anyway but you are aware that co-worker relations are frowned upon."

Sterling drove toward the exit and I looked at him, realising what he'd just said, that relations were frowned up and nothing about not feeling the same.

"It's frowned upon," I repeated and then added, "but not forbidden?"

"Nowhere I've read says so," he confirmed and looked at me with a suspicious smile.

"Well, in that case," I winked at him and ducked down just in time as Sterling rolled past the exit, saying goodbye to the guards.

"What are you doing?" He whispered.

"Just keep driving," I looked back up at him as I shuffled myself over to the drivers side, kneeling between his legs.

"Are you looking for a raise?"

"Well, that depends on what you mean. I certainly want a rise of some sort, be it money or . . ." I rubbed his thighs. "Something else."

Not waiting for an answer, I pulled on Jim's belt until it started to loosen and in a strong, lengthy pull, I tugged his belt through the links of his trousers and threw it into the backseat.

"I'm almost sure this goes beyond being frowned upon," Sterling said and his voice was deep and heavy with arousal.

"Well, we'll have to make sure they don't find out. Ahh, now this is this is the type of raise I was after," I rubbed my chin back and forth over the erection straining in his trousers.

"Oh christ."

"Try not to get us killed, okay Jim?" I teased when his fists clenched the wheel.

I moved my chin and dragged my teeth over the fabric and got an idea; now the belt was no longer in the way, I unbuttoned his trousers and leaned forward to grip the zip between my teeth and slowly, very slowly, I pulled it down and over his hard-on, which again got the attention of my chin.

"This better?" Sterling asked, lifting his waist so I could pull his trouser and the boxers he wore underneath.

"Much," I smirked up at him and pulled them down to be greeted with his thick, hard, big cock. "Well, well, Jim, I must say I'm impressed."

I leant forward and stuck my tongue out but saw Sterling watching me.

"Shouldn't you be watching the road?"

"Bloody hell," he remembered and I felt the car slightly swerve back to the right.

I giggled to myself and wrapped my lips around him, moving as far down as I could; round and round I circled my tongue until I heard him groan.

"Oh yeah," I said and pulled him out. "Did I forget to mention that I've got my tongue pierced?"

"You . . .you don't say," Sterling said while breathing heavily.

"Does it feel good?" I asked and ran the pierced part of my tongue along the long length of his cock.

"Ama-amazing . . .amazing."

Knowing we were on a time limit, when my tongue had reached his head, I started softly sucking him, taking in more and more a bit at a time until I had as much on him in my mouth as I could.

There were no words but Sterling was making noises above me that were making me moist, groans and masculine whimpers.

"Mmm," I mumbled and sucked at little harder, jumping when one hand came off the steering wheel and grabbed the back of my head, moving it up \and down him, faster.

I did as he wanted and looked up at him . . .only to see his eyes closed, mouth open and moaning.

"Hey," I said around him and gently grazed him with my teeth.

This time, when I felt the car swerve back, it was more furious. "Bollocks!"

"Okay." I took my tongue down and ran it over his balls, hot and firm and Sterling gripped my hair.

"Oh god, bloody hell!"

I smiled to myself and went back to sucking him, fast and rough and he felt so good, beyond words, inside my mouth, I could only imagine how good he'd feel inside me.

"Mmm Jim, I know you're close . . .I can taste it," I said around him and the vibrations of my throat and the feel of my tongue bar made him cry out and cum seconds later.

I swallowed until I was sure he was finished and then licked the rest off his skin.

"You taste so good, I don't want to waste a bit."

"Uhhh," Sterling sighed at what I said and took a quick look down at me. "You're amazing, darling, oh wow, just . . ."

"I'm glad I could please you," I told him and shuffled over and up, back into the passenger seat. "And I'm sure half of the city saw your sex-face through the windscreen."

He laughed as well and smiled at me, looked at the road and then smiled at me again.

"You keep smiling at me like that," I said, feeling myself blush.

"Because you have no idea what I'm going to do to repay you for that," Sterling said and carried on driving.


End file.
